


Will you save me from the lock named your name?

by yaka_823



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaka_823/pseuds/yaka_823
Summary: ※原創世界觀※瞎編一通※小學生文筆
Kudos: 1





	Will you save me from the lock named your name?

**Author's Note:**

> ※原創世界觀  
> ※瞎編一通  
> ※小學生文筆

「直人！！！！」

『。。。。。』

「直人你醒醒啊！我求你了！」

『。。。。。』

「直人！！！！」

——————————————————————————

“prrrrr....”

「醫生您好，我是瀧澤。每天都打電話過來打擾您，實在不好意思。深澤他現在怎麼樣了？」

『瀧澤先生您好。深澤先生他之前因為受到了過大的打擊處於昏迷狀態，不過現在已經醒來了。』

「真的嗎？！那實在是太好了！那他大概什麼時候能回到工作？」

『剛剛幫深澤先生做了一下檢查，身體狀況近乎理想，深信很快可以完全恢復，不過……』

「不過？」

『……深澤先生被送來醫院的時候，身上沾滿了血液。深信是他救助友人那時候沾上的。而根據記錄他的友人是鏽心症患者，所以還請瀧澤先生做好心理準備。』

「………我……明白了。謝謝醫生。」

鏽心症。

大約於十年前突然出現的怪病，患者多為“單戀者”。患者身體某處(多為左邊手部)會長出類金屬的鎖，外形不一，因人而異，而病症可以透過血液傳染。

初期症狀：鎖稍為露出， 患處偶爾痕癢，患者對周遭事物漸漸失去興趣。

中期症狀：鎖完全露出皮膚表面，行動力下降，患者感情波動大幅減少。

後期症狀：患者嚴重缺乏情感，鎖開始“生鏽”。鏽隨時間滲入血液，形成向心臟蔓延的鏽色血痕，當血痕到達心臟位置，患者會心絞死亡，死後心臟呈鏽色。

根治方法：  
患處獲患者單戀對象※親吻，病症會隨著“鎖”脫落而得以根治。

※前提是單戀對象亦對患者心存愛慕

「也就是說我得不到他的愛和親吻，我就會死嗎？」

深澤在床上稍微咀嚼過醫生給他的文件後，向瀧澤問道

『嗯。』

「啊啊——剛出道不久，這麼快就要英年早逝了嗎，哈哈，真好笑。」

『又不一定會死的，只要……』

「只要他喜歡上我，再吻一下我的鎖就好了是嗎？可他的心到底在誰那裡，你也最清楚不過不是嗎？我和他保持著現在的關係就好了。」

『……嗯，可是……』

「沒有可是了，又不是現在馬上就會死掉，我還有一點時間不是嗎？那就到時候再說吧。時間也不早了，瀧澤君快回去，有人等著你呢。今天一天謝謝你了。」

『……好吧，那我就先回去了。你可別和直人走上一樣的路！』

「好啦好啦，知道啦。拜拜~」

『嗯嗯，拜拜。』

深澤對著瀧澤大力揮手，目送他離開之後，就脫了力似的，倒在了床上，合上雙眼，如常進入夢鄉，哪怕死神正逐步向他靠近。

你說他完全不害怕嗎？深信那是在世上找不到一個人不恐懼死亡。

不過比起死亡深澤更是害怕自己愛的人離開他，更是害怕自己離開他愛的人。

例如那個住在他心裡好些年數的那個他。

住院大約一星期，深澤出院參加摯友直人的葬禮後，便立刻回到工作之中。

雖然，瀧澤有勸過他說 讓他好好休息，放下工作，趁還有時間，去去旅遊，再去看看這世界多幾眼，不過深澤拒絕了。

你要讓他選在剩下的時間裡獨自出遊，還是和成員相處一起，他肯定會堅定的選後者。

“-咔嗒-”

「『！！！！！』」

「嗚哇！」

深澤打開練習室的門後，在迎來成員的問候之前，更先迎來的是來自團內最年少，用盡吃奶的力的擁抱。

『fukka桑！你可終於回來了！我好想你啊！聽說你弄傷手了，沒事吧？』

「啊~對對。之前突然不小心弄到手了，所以在醫院住了好一段，現在已經好了。」

『可是既然好了，為什麼fukka還要戴手套啊？』

「……啊！這是醫生說雖然是康復了，還是帶手套輔助矯正比較好。而...而且手上留疤了，作為二枚目愛豆我可容不了！」

啊啊...向成員撒謊了呢。  
可是自己患了絕症，手套是用來遮住患處什麼的，實在是說不出口。

深澤在心裡這樣想著，他默默暗唱了100次對不起。  
這是他生平第一次對成員撒謊，也是他生平第一次覺得宮館的細心和理智這麼的可恨。

『...這樣啊...真是可惜了呢，明明fukka的手這麼漂亮。不過怎樣都好，fukka！』

『「歡迎回來！」』

「嗯！我回來了！」

在那之後的排練，成員都對深澤關懷備至。

『fukka桑，我來幫你按摩手吧！』

『fukka你要喝什麼？我去幫你買。』

『笨蛋fukka！你手剛好，拿什麼重的東西啊！給我！』

『fukka！』

『fukka！！』

今天深澤除了排舞和“生理排水”外，近乎每一件事情都是成員替他完成的，這使得他懷疑自己的手是不是真的殘廢了。

而成員接二連三的呼喊聲，也搞得他不知道頭該往哪位成員的方向轉好。也正正因為這樣，他也確切感受到果然他是受到大家愛著，不過老是被人欺負就是了。

啊啊——好想和他們一直這樣開開心心的在一起啊。  
可是不久的將來這種光景就會因為我而消失了吧，而我也要離開他們，消失在他們眼前了吧。

一想到這裡，坐在角落休息，今天一直保持笑容的深澤，表情不禁瞬間暗了下來。

此時此刻，深澤仍未想到，自己坐在這麼角落頭，他的變化還是被成員收在了眼底，直到...

『等一下fukka！你是不是有什麼瞞著我們？』

直到“他”在排練完結之後，拉住了他的手。

——tbc


End file.
